Common network systems employ at least one server that communicates with a plurality of different personal electronic devices, where the devices can communicate and share data. For example, employees in an office often have individual applications saved to their workstations such as a word processing or electronic mail application. The workstations communicate to a server with a common storage location, such that a user can retain a file upon the common storage accessible by other employees. If another employee desires to use the retained file then she can open the file with her local application and perform appropriate operations. Appropriate operations may include making changes, adding comments, and the like. In addition to retaining the copy of the file on the common storage location, a user can retain a copy on her local application. A network can become littered with nearly identical files if many users retain local copies in addition to the shared copy.
In addition to retaining files in more than one location, a user can have multiple files of similar information retained upon one or more personal devices. When files are retained upon a personal device, multiple ‘.pst’ files can be stored. In such a situation, the multiple files have a large amount of duplicate information. A user can also retain multiple copies of a file upon more than one device. For example, a vacation photograph can be saved upon a camera, mobile device, and personal computer hard drive.